


a flower a gay keeps life interesting

by LadyLaviniya



Series: Sleeping Star Swans [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Sleeping Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: After that, Aurora’s visits became slightly more tolerable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_as_heck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/gifts).



Part of Lily’s job meant they saw each other almost every day. At first, she ignored her, and was ignored in turn. Then she found out who she was, and curiosity nagged her to pay attention because they had history. Well, their families had history. She watched her waltz in, literally smell the roses, disappear behind the sunflowers, and pop up around the gardening magazines. It was kind of fascinating.

“You’d think a flower place called Game of _Thorns_ would keep you away,” Lily commented one day as she absently fingered an old children’s catalog. Of all the places in the town, she landed the job at the flower shop. It was too perfect. Her name was Lily, and she was prickly. Both Emma and Maleficent thought it was amusing.

The (masochistic) Princess Aurora finished with the roses before she turned to acknowledge her, big blue-green eyes sparkling with interest. She abandoned her routine of visiting the sunflowers next. Instead, she sauntered over, leaned against the counter, and blocked Lily’s light.

“Henry has to write a school paper about the Greek man who had to reattach his... _stem_ after it was removed. Do you happen to know his name?”

How the _hell_ would she know that? “Surprise me.”

“Ridickulous.”

Lily stared at her. Aurora was from a different land, a different time not unlike what her animated movie portrayed—she _did_ talk with the few woodland creatures she came across, she _did_ sing with the birds, and she _definitely_ danced when she was certain no one was watching.

But her particular brand of humor, Lily could live without.

Her magazine dropped to the floor. Elbows on the counter top, she inched her face closer and closer to the visiting princess, who only cocked her head in wait, the beginnings of a smile teased her lips. In hushed tones so as not to alert Moe French, Lily responded the only way she knew. “ _You’re_ ridiculous.”

Aurora laughed. “Actually, I’m Aurorable, what’s your excuse?”

“Oh, God, stop. Get out.”

She didn’t, not right away, not before she reached into her pocket, pulled out an origami rose, and placed on the counter. She pushed it towards Lily with a finger.

“Unfold it for me, will you? I’ll come back a _lily_ later,” Aurora winked. Lily rolled her eyes after her. Least she didn’t make her mad.

Lily waited a full five minutes after Aurora left to get to work. She created valleys where there were mountains, and undid what was done until a red piece of square paper filled with creases was all she had.

Well, it gave her something to do, at least. When she flipped it over is when she groaned.

 _Lily—_  
_Maybe thistle help you feel better! ;-)_  
_1207------- Call me?  
_ _Xx Aurora_

After that, Aurora’s visits became slightly more tolerable.


End file.
